


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by leena_wayne



Series: my hosie heart [6]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Idk I was in a mood, Song based fic, fluffy but angsty, idk - Freeform, it's cute I think, josie had it bad for hope, one sided crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leena_wayne/pseuds/leena_wayne
Summary: Josie Saltzman has a one-sided crush on Hope Mikaelson, who smells of strawberries and cigarettes





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> idk about this one, i have mixed feelings. The next to come are song-based too. I am in a mood sorry

> _Remember when we first met?_  
>  You said "light my cigarette"  
> So I lied to my mom and dad  
> I jumped the fence and I ran  
> But we couldn't go very far  
> 'Cause you locked your keys in your car  
> So you sat and stared at my lips  
> And I could already feel your kiss

The first time Josie saw Hope she knew she was a force of nature. Her blue eyes held secrets and mischief as much as wisdom and sadness. She was leaning against the fence, away from the noise of the part. Holding a cigarette between her fingers, trying to light it up without much success.

It only took a couple of words and a devilish smirk to convince the brown eyes girl to follow her into the dark streets of Mystic Falls. Without much success of going very far. And so the two girls just walked around until their feet ached. And once they went back, the music of the party faded, and the only sound Josie could hear was her heartbeat as Hope's blue eyes fixed themselves on her lipstick covered lips.

> _Long nights, daydreams_  
>  Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool  
> But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you  
> Headlights, on me  
> Racing to 60, I've been a fool  
> But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like  
> Blue eyes, black jeans  
> Lighters and candy, I've been a fool

All she could think about was the older brunette girl. She could spend hours daydreaming about her, about her habits of picking her nails and her chain smoking. About the particular strawberry scent her hair always had. She enjoyed how she could make her hear race with one stare, how she made her stutter and doubt her words. She loved how her eyes could seem even bluer in contrast with her dark clothes. How she always had a lighter on her hand and how she'd offer her gum when she picked up that Josie did not smoke.

> _Remember when you taught me fate_  
>  Said it'd all be worth the wait  
> Like that night in the back of the cab  
> When your fingers walked in my hand  
> Next day, nothin' on my phone  
> But I can still smell you on my clothes  
> Always hoping things would change  
> But we went right back to your games

Josie remembers one night, when a big fight with her sister made her run out the house leaving everyone behind. She ran all she could and found herself on the usual spot where she knew she could find the brunette girl. Hope was –as usual- leaning against the wall, taking with the same raven haired boy and smoking. But that changed when she caught sight of the crying girl.

The older girl stayed with her all night, listening to her side of the story and all the things that ran through her head. She listened and explained to Josie that everything happened for a reason; that it was meant to be and time would explain fate.

Between cigarette and gum, Hope called a cab for her. Her fingers drawing on the younger girl's skin. It calmed her down, it felt a burning sensation that Josie hope she would never lose. She knew she had it bad for her, but she could spend hours smelling the combination of strawberry form her hair and cigarettes from her skin.

The next couple of days she didn't hear anything from her. When she would spot her at school, she was her usual self. Laughing and talking with her friend, borrowing a cigarette from the laughing boy next to her. 

> _And even if I run away_  
>  Give my heart a holiday  
> Still strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you  
> You always leave me wanting more  
> I can't shake my hunger for  
> Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you  
> Yeah, they always taste like you  
> Long nights, daydreams  
> With that sugar and smoke rings  
> Always taste like you

Sometimes Josie would feel too much, codependence is what her father called it. She would try so hard and most of the time, her heart would breath with every try. She knew she needed space from the girl. She needed to do this for herself, for her heart but it was easier said than done.

She would sit on the yards and look at her from time to time. Her light brunette hair falling down her shoulder, her black polished nails tapping on the table with rhythm. Her eyes lighted up hearing Penelope discuss something with her. Her smile was holding a white cigarette.

Josie wanted her, all of her. She wanted her intoxicating scent, her smile ever so bright. Her wise eyes and soft words. Her fingers drawing on her skin and furthermore she wanted her kiss. She was famished for it, but she knew that she's die of hunger before those wished became reality. 


End file.
